To Always Be With You
by Nick Kagari
Summary: Santa datang di malam natal. Santa membawa hadiah. Santa memberinya cuma-cuma. Hadiah besar yang tak akan bisa dilupakan seumur hidupnya. Rape! R18 10yo!Ichiro


_**I warned you. This ff is full of rape scenes. If you don't like the uke being harassed by seme. Fuck off. Don't ruin your Christmas Party.**_

AU -terserah kalian mau menempatkan ini di Jepang, inggris, negara bersalju lainnya yang pasti bukan di Indonesia

HYPNOSIS MIC Fanfiction

@ Kagari

.

Salju turun deras sekali. Pijakan beton yang dipoles semen untuk pejalan kaki hampir tertutup seluruhnya oleh benda putih terbuat dari air beku. Dibeberapa tempat tampak sangat licin karena genangan air yang membeku. Malam yang dingin untuk dilalui, namun orang-orang tetap keluar untuk menyaksikan kemegahan pohon natal di tengah kota. Riuh ramai banyaknya orang memakai mantel setebal rusa hutan, mereka lebih mirip gumpalan daging berbulu karena tidak ada dari luar tampak seperti manusia.

Kepulan hangat dari hidung dan mulut berusaha menghangatlan badan yang masih dingin dibalik tebalnya mantel. Jari-jari ditutupi sarung tangan menangkap hawa panas keluar dari mulut, seakan itu mampu untuk lebih memanaskan pipi mereka yang memutih kedinginan.

Sepasang tangan telanjang menggosok kulit telapak tangan. Kepulan uap dari mulut menghangatkan tangannya walau tak sampai dua detik kembali terasa dingin menusuk sampai tulang. Pakaian tipis kaos pendek berwarna kusam agak lusuh dan celana panjang bersaing ketipisan membalut tubuhnya yang menggigil. Dilengannya terapit keranjang kardus yang diikat tali sebagai kekang melingkari lengan. Tak lupa sandal yang kaitannya sudah ditambal beberapa tali rapia menjadi alas kakinya.

Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun berjalan mondar-mandir mengumbar senyum cerah, menjajakan dagangan berupa bando rusa dan macam-macam ucapan selamat natal pada orang berlalu-lalang.

Silahkan bandonya. Nona ini cocok untukmu yang cantik. Tuan, silahkan.

Tanpa lelah suara nyaringnya menyaingi nyanyian suka cita di alun-alun. Saat satu orang membeli apa yang ia jual, rasa bahagia merasuk dihatinya. Semangat untuk melawan udara dingin hampir membekukan tubuhnya semakin besar. Ia tak peduli jika kepalanya beberapa kali sudah ditumpuki salju yang jatuh. Ia hanya perlu mengusapnya sampai kepalanya bersih lagi. Mendapatkan uang di malam natal sangat berharga berapapun jumlahnya.

Karena kedua adiknya sangat menginginkan sup jahe dan roti hangat untuk disantap sebagai perayaan natal. Menantinya pulang membawa hadiah santa. Ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan dibelinya dengan beberapa receh uang yang ia dapat malam ini. Tidak mahal namun terlihat bagus. Ia bisa membeli set kartu permainan untuk adik kecilnya dan permen jahe dari toko permen yang selalu dilihat adik keduanya saat mereka melewati toko itu.

Ia harus menjual lebih banyak supaya malam natal mereka menjadi sempurna.

Dug -

Terlalu bersemangat. Ia jatuh di atas jalan penuh salju. Kulitnya yang tak tertutupi kain tipis pakaian merinding kedinginan. Keranjang kardus yang dibawanya tumpah. Dagangannya berhamburan di jalan. Beberapa orang lewat menginjaknya, beberapa kali sampai bando jualannya patah ada juga yg remuk. Menggeram. Sepasang mata berbeda warna menatap penuh permusuhan. Hijau seperti warna daun musim semi dimata kanan dan merah kelopak bunga mawar dikiri. Kedua mata berbeda Warna tertuju pada orang yang menabraknya.

Menjulang tinggi, laki-laki dengan mantel tebal berbulu yang sepertinya mahal berdiri tidak goyah pada dinginnya udara. Tampak arogan dengan mata yang ditutupi kacamata lensa hitam -atau itu coklat, ia tidak bisa memastikannya. Yang pasti orang itu sangat bodoh karena memakainya dimalam hari.

"Apa kau buta? Kau tidak melihat aku ada di depanmu?"

Jelas ia marah. Dagangan yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan uang sudah jadi sampah tidak bernilai. Bukan hanya tidak dapat uang, ia yakin pemilik barang yang ia jajakan akan sangat marah dan tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk menjualnya lagi.

Melihat orang itu hanya diam, ia semakin kesal. Bangun dan menepuk dua sikunya dari tumpukan salju, ia mendongak seakan menantang jika ia tidak takut. Ia juga harus menuntut pertanggung jawaban.

"Bayar!"

"Itu semua salahmu aku tidak bisa menjualnya lagi!" jari telunjuk mengarah pada dagangannya yang hancur.

Ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana orang itu, bagaimana wajahnya karena cupluk mantel dan kerah tinggi mantel juga kacamata menghalanginya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya terhadap tuntutan yang ia berikan. Wajahnya mulai memerah, dingin entah kemana perginya karena saat ini seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas terutama bagian wajahnya. Mau memaki lagi namun suara orang itu membuatnya langsung menegang.

"Kau, suasana hatiku sedang buruk,"

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan setelah kalimat pertama diselesaikan. Sarung tangan hitam menempel dipangkal lengannya. Ia meringis diam merasakan tekanan keras dari tangan itu.

"Kau ingin aku membayar? Aku akan bayar untuk hal lain, bukan sampah busukmu!"

Napasnya terhenti ketika ia melihat siluet sepasang mata di balik kacamata gelap. Menatapnya seakan ia adalah suatu yang paling menjijikan yang pernah dilihat.

Terburu-buru, kaki pendeknya menyaingi langkah orang dewasa yang enggan melepaskan cengkeraman dilengannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dimana keranjang dan dagangannya masih berserakan di jalan. Lalu entah darimana datangnya, rasa takut mulai tumbuh. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia menatap laki-laki yang berjalan menyeretnya di jalan.

"Le -lepas!" suaranya bergetar. Ia mengutuk cuaca dingin meski tahu suaranya terdengar seperti itu bukan karena ia kedinginan.

Gedung cukup besar dengan bata merah yang tidak dilapisi semen ada di depan mereka. Orang itu membawanya masuk dengan menggebrak pintu. Ia berjengit, pori-pori kulitnya mulai merasa hangat saat ia memasuki ruangan. Pemanas di dalam sana mampu membuatnya yang berada diluar berjam-jam ingin bersantai dan tidur sepuasnya. Jika saja dirinya tidak sedang ditarik untuk melewati ruangan dan menaiki tangga.

"Bos! Kau kembali!"

Ada lima sampai enam orang di lantai dua. Wajah mereka berseri kemudian kebingungan, ia tak memperhatikan lagi karena sibuk dengan rasa aneh dihati dan belakang punggungnya. Sekilas ia melihat salah satunya menggunakan seragam tentara lalu ia tak lagi melihat apa-apa karena sudah diboyong masuk kesatu ruangan di lantai tiga.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Mencoba menarik tangan namun sia-sia. Ia menatap nyalang pria dewasa yang membawanya ke tempat asing ini.

"Kau tuli ya!?"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanannya. Panas lalu sakit. Ia terkejut karena tindakan yang tiba-tiba. Matanya kembali menatap pria itu, cupluk sudah ditanggalkan. Rambut putih yang disisir kebelakang. Berikutnya kacamata yang menghalangi sepasang mata berwarna merah. Warna merahnya menyala meskipun ruangan itu hanya disinari cahaya dari celah gorden jendela.

Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludahnya.

"Bocah,"

Cengkeraman dilengannya lebih kencang. Ia mengaduh. Namun segera menemukan keberanian lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku bocah! Apa maumu membawaku kemari? Aku hanya minta kau bayar daganganku!"

"Membayar sampah itu?"

Wajahnya memerah. Marah bukan kepalang.

"Jangan katakan itu sampah! Aku cari uang dari menjual barang-barang itu dasar brengsek!"

Seringai terbentuk diwajah pria itu. Ia diseret lagi ke ujung ruangan. Lemari setinggi sekitar satu meter dibuka. Ia menutup matanya saat sesuatu dilemparkan kearahnya.

"Ini! Aku bayar ratusan kali lipat dari harga sampahmu!"

Ia akhirnya melihat apa yang pria itu lempar. Setumpuk uang bertebaran di lantai. Beberapa sampai mengubur kakinya. Ia mengepal tinju, mata memicing tajam penuh amarah.

"Aku bukan pengemis!" dadanya sesak karena luapan emosi yang membingungkan.

"Kau tidak ingin uang itu?" Sepasang mata merah seolah melihat dengan terkejut namun kemudian kembali seperti tidak bernyawa. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Ia tahu pria itu berbahaya.

" ...Tidak," jawabannya lebih hati-hati.

"Bocah, kurasa kau harus tahu bagaimana mendapatkan uang banyak ini mudah dibandingkan mendapat recehan dijalan dingin saat salju lebat,"

Hanya sekejap ia terkejut tubuhnya diangkat lalu dibanting ketempat yang empuk. Ia bangun dengan menumpu tangan, sadar jika yang ia duduki adalah sofa panjang. Pandangannya beralih pada pria itu, bahunya didorong sampai menempel di sofa.

"Katakan siapa nanamu?"

Mantel bulu dibuka, kemeja hitam di dalamnya terbuka dengan kancing yang terus dipereteli sampai bawah.

Ia tahu ini tidak bagus.

"Katakan!"

Remasan dibahunya hampir mematahkan tulang.

"Ichiro... "

Wajah dingin lelaki itu mendekat sampai hembusan napasnya mengenai kulit wajah Ichiro.

"Samatoki. Ingat baik-baik. Aku akan mengajari bocah miskin sepertimu bagaimana mendapatkan uang banyak!"

Bunyi robekan kain. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Ichiro menyadari bahwa bajunyalah yang dirobek. Ia menangkap tangan Samatoki hendak menghentikannya namun kedua tangannya ditahan segera di atas kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

Ichiro menendang perut sekerasnya. Pikirannya terus meneriakan bahwa ia harus lari, pergi sejauh mungkin dari orang ini.

Orang yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Samatoki tak bergerak sedikitpun nemerima tendangan darinya. Wajahnya semakin dingin. Tatapannya begitu buruk pada Ichiro.

Kabel lampu dimeja kecil ditarik paksa, lampunya, berserakan di lantai dengan kabel yang dibuat sebagai pengikat dua tangan Ichiro. Ia semakin panik. Kakinya menendang-nendang kesegala arah. Ia berteriak sampai tenggorokannya melengking serak. Telapak tangan mencengkeram setengah dari wajahnya. Membungkam mulut dan pernapasan.

Mata Ichiro mulai memandang horror. Sosok laki-laki di depannya semakin terlihat sangat berbahaya. Matanya melotot begitu celana lusuhnya ditarik meninggalkan kakinya. Ichiro meronta, ia menggeliat ingin membebaskan diri. Ketika bekapan mulutnya pergi Ichiro berteriak, ia segera dibungkam dengan mulut yang menarik bibirnya. Lidah pria itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ichiro menggigit. Pria itu menjauh.

"Dasar psikopat! Lepaskan aku!"

Meludahkan darah. Samatoki menatap bocah kurus di depannya dalam diam. Dada yang naik turun cepat dipenuhi luka lebam, beberapa sudah menghitam dan ada yang baru dibagian sisi kanan tubuh. Samatoki mendengus. Pandangannya jatuh pada kemaluan kecil yang tegang berdiri, belum ada rambut-rambut halus disekitarnya.

Tubuh kecil itu gemetar dibawahnya namun mata yang nyalang penuh amarah tak juga hilang. Tangan menyentuh kemaluan kecil, rontaan dengan mudah di atasi satu tangan. Kaki kurus ditekuk sampai menyentuh dada. Ia menekan batang penis dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, memencetnya seakan itu biji kacang. Ichiro mengaduh, ringisannya berusaha ditahan dengan dua bibir yang mengatup rapat.

Mata merah melihat kearah lain, sedikit kebawah ada lubang kecil yang menutup rapat. Samatoki meludah membuat genangan liur di cekungan lubang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Lubang itu ditusuk jari tengah.

"Akh -hentikan! -Akhh!"

Yang Ichiro rasakan sakit dan terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang sampai gemetaran tubuhnya berhenti sesaat kemudian kembali lagi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya, bagian dimana tidak pernah ada orang lain yang menyentuh telah dimasuki oleh sesuatu. Airmatanya keluar tak tertahankan.

" -hentikan!"

Tapi itu tidak berhenti. Jari Samatoki masuk lebih dalam, keluar lagi dan menghentak masuk lagi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tertarik meskipun masih tanpa ekspresi. Saat ia memasukan jari lainnya, bocah Ichiro kembali berteriak kesakitan. Terisak menyuruhnya berhenti. Lubang anus dilebarkan dua jari itu, bermain-main dengan menariknya kearah berlawanan.

"A -Akhh..."

Ichiro masih kesakitan. Air matanya deras namun matanya masih mengatakan jika ia mengutuk Samatoki. Sesuatu yang membuat Samatoki merasa marah.

Dua jari keluar. Ichiro hampir merasa lega namun ketakutannya bertambah melihat lelaki itu membuka sabuk celananya. Kemaluan besar setengah menegang menampar bokong Ichiro.

"Tidak... "

Gemetaran tubuh Ichiro semakin hebat seakan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jangan -hentikan!"

Samatoki meludah tepat diwajah Ichiro. Ekspresinya mengatakan agar bocah itu berhenti memberontak atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan menimpanya. Tetapi bagaimana Ichiro akan diam jika dihadapkan pada kemaluan seorang pria yang menggosok-gosok bokongnya. Menyentuh dimana lubang anusnya baru saja diobrak-abrik jari orang itu. Ichiro panik, ia ketakutan.

"Samatoki jangan -"

Gerakan penis yang menekan lubang anus Ichiro berhenti. Sepasang mata menatap Ichiro dengan sinar merahnya. Kali ini wajah itu mempunyai ekspresi lain, bibir yang melengkung tipis. Bukan senyuman, melainkan seringaian yang membuat bulu kuduk Ichiro meremang.

"Terus ucapkan namaku setelah ini -"

Penis didorong tanpa persiapan. Maju menekan lubang kecil bocah sepuluh tahun yang berteriak sampai suaranya habis ditengah jalan. Melihat jari-jari kaki menegang, dada yang seakan enggan naik-turun memompa udara. Samatoki menghentak dengan jeritan keras Ichiro.

Hembusan napas pelan Samatoki menandai terbenamnya setengah penis ke dalam lubang kecil. Ia melepas kaki Ichiro. Dua kaki itu langsung lemas di kanan dan kiri, mengangkang lebar dengan gemetaran kecil. Wajah Ichiro ditutupi tangannya yang diikat. Samatoki mengangkat tangan itu, wajah Ichiro seakan baru saja di tampar berkali-kali. Merah padam dan dipenuhi air mata. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan suara ringisan kecil.

Samatoki mendengus. Ia melihat penisnya yang membesar di dalam lubang Ichiro. Ia sedikit menariknya dan darah mulai terlihat melumuri penisnya. Ia menunduk untuk mencium bibir kecil yang beberapa saat lalu memberinya umpatan. Membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk memasukan lidahnya. Kali ini Ichiro tidak melawan, sakit tubuhnya membuat semua kekuatannya hilang ditelan rasa sakit.

Penis kembali masuk ke dalam. Hanya erangan Ichiro yang membarenginya. Keluar dengan perlahan lalu masuk dengan pelan. Samatoki tidak menyukai saat kemaluannya tak masuk ssmpurna. Ia menarik Ichiro untuk duduk dipangkuannya sementara miliknya masih berada di dalam. Beban tubuh Ichiro memberi dorongan untuk menekan ke bawah. Batang penis masuk lebih dalam.

Ichiro mengumpulkan semua tenaganya sebelum mulutnya menghianati dirinya, " ... kau mati saja -"

Pipi Ichiro dicengkeram, mata yang sembab berair menatap segarang yang ia bisa. Pinggulnya dihentak ke bawah. Ichiro nyaris pingsan karena rasa sakit dan hantaman dalam tubuhnya yang begitu dalam menubruk sesuatu.

"Ahh -Ahh..."

Pinggul kecil dilingkari tangan Samatoki digerakan naik-turun. Menusuk dan menarik penis di lubang anus. Tangan terikat meremas lemas kemeja hitam. Wajah bocah Ichiro sudah tak karuan. Air mata, ingus dan liur membasahi wajahnya. Sekedar bernapas dengan benar merupakan sesuatu kesulitan. Tubuhnya menyandar didada Samatoki namun segera dijauhkan untuk tetap tegak sejalan lubangnya yang diperkosa.

Ichiro hidup dijalanan. Begitu banyak kejahatan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dipukuli, dituduh mencuri, bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa ketika anjing-anjing penjaga toko roti mengejarnya atas titah sang pemilik. Ichiro merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit namun sakit kali ini melebihi kemampuannya. Tidak pernah ada dalam benaknya. Tubuhnya seperti dicabik luar dalam. Panas, perih, sakit. Entah apalagi yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya anak-anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Tubuhnya yang digerakan sebuku jari saja tidak mampu, apalagi yang harus ia katakan untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

Ketika telinganya yang pengang mendengar suara deritan sofa dan deru napas cepat. Satu geraman dan gigitan dibahunya ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas memenuhi dalam anusnya. Tubuhnya ditekan, digoyangkan sedikit untuk melahap hampir kepangkal penis.

Setelah lenguh pelan. Pria itu mengangkat dirinya. Membiarkan tubuhnya hampir jatuh dari sofa.

"Kau bisa melakukan ini kelak untuk mendapatkan banyak uang, bocah,"

Pipi Ichiro dipukul pelan. Mata kabur karena bengkak dan air mata menggenang. Ia hanya bisa melihat siluet pria itu berjalan ke pintu lain dan menutupnya.

Untuk beberapa menit Ichiro membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring. Semuanya sakit, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Kekuatannya muncul lagi ketika dua adiknya terlintas dikepala. Ia memaksa tubuhnya bangun. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, tidak punya tenaga namun ia harus pergi dari tempat ini.

Melihat bajunya sudah jadi kain lap di lantai, Ichiro memandang keseluruh ruangan. Menemukan mantel bulu di lantai sepertinya jatuh dari sofa. Ia mengambilnya dan memakainya sebagai ganti pakaiannya yang dirobek. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu, pandangannya jatuh pada lembar uang di lantai.

Kau bisa melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan banyak uang.

Kaki Ichiro berbalik. Ia berjongkok mengambil lembaran uang yang berserakan. Mengambil sebanyak yang ia bisa dan menaruhnya dikantung mantel. Merasakan air matanya akan menetes lagi, ia menghapusnya. Setelah tak melihat uang dilantai, Ichiro pergi dari ruangan itu. Agak takut melihat orang-orang yang tadi ia lewati saat ia diseret oleh bajingan itu. Namun langkahnya pasti, ia keluar dari gedung itu tanpa ada yang menghentikannya.

Ichiro kembali ke rumah sebelum pagi tiba. Rumah, meskipun itu hanya gubuk reyot dari papan bekas kontruksi dan atap plastik sampah yang dibuat sedemikian rupa agar membentuk gubuk kecil. Kaki Ichiro hampir beku karena berjalan telanjang ditengah salju. Beruntung ia tidak mati kedinginan karena mantel bulu yang ia curi. Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah Ichiro membungkus hadiah untuk kedua adiknya dengan koran yang ia temukan di jalan.

Ia mengambil napas berkali-kali sebelum membuka tirai plastik rumahnya. Menghela napas lega melihat kedua adiknya masih tidur diselimuti kain lusuh saling berpelukan. Setidaknya mereka tidak akan kedinginan jika tidur bersama.

Ichiro melepas mantel bulu yang ia kenakan dan menyelimuti kedua adik manisnya agar merasa hangat. Ia mengambil baju kedua dan terakhir yang ia punya karena bajunya yang lain sudah di robek bajingan itu. Menaruh dua hadiah di dekat kepala Jiro dan Saburo. Adiknya masih kecil, Jiro baru berusia delapan tahun dan yang paling kecil berusia lima tahun. Dua malaikat kecilnya adalah hadiah bagi Ichiro sepanjang tahun. Hadiah terbesar yang membuatnya terus bertahan dari kerasnya hidup.

Memikirkannya, Ichiro mulai menangis lagi. Ia tidak pernah merasa terhina seperti ini meskipun sering dicaci maki. Diperlakukan lebih rendah dari binatang liar. Ia masih bisa tegar dan tidak menangis. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Sekarang hatinya terasa tercabik mengetahui kenyataan jika ia baru saja menjual tubuhnya untuk membuat kedua adiknya tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya dihari natal. Agar Jiro dan Saburo punya harapan.

Ichiro menangis dalam diam sampai pagi. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ketumpukan salju agar wajah bengkaknya segera hilang sebelum Jiro dan Saburo bertanya macam-macam.

"Niichan! Niichan!"

Mendengar panggilan itu Ichiro tergesa masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melihat Jiro tersenyum lebar sambil memegang hadiah berbungkus kertas koran. Saburo terbangun karena mendengar kakaknya ribut. Matanya ikut berbinar ketika melihat kotak bungkus koran di dekat kepalanya.

"Ichinii! Aku dapat hadiah Santa!" katanya senang sambil menubruk Ichiro.

Melihat itu Ichiro tertawa dan menarik keduanya kedalam pelukan.

"Benarkah? Selamat sudah menjadi anak baik selama setahun ini! Jadi, ayo buka kadonya. Aku mau lihat kalian dapat apa?"

Keduanya mengangguk dengan ucapan um! serempak. Mata mereka berbinar-binar mendapat papan permainan catur dan kue besar bertuliskan selamat natal.

"Niichan ayo kita makan kuenya!"

Ichiro bersyukur. Ia amat sangat bersyukur mereka bertiga tetap bersama dan selalu sehat sampai penghujung tahun ini. Ichiro sangat bersyukur hingga ia memohon dalam hatinya agar saat-saat seperti ini akan terus berulang dimasa depan. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Ichinii kenapa menangis?"

"Niichan apa kuenya kurang besar?" Jiro memotong kue lebih besar dan memberikanmya pada kakaknya.

Ichiro menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dua tangannya merentang dan memeluk jiro dan Saburo.

"Aku sayang kalian!"

Membereskan rumahnya seakan ada yang perlu dibereskan dari tempat seukuran empat kali tiga meter itu, Ichiro membusungkan dada bangga pada diri sendiri. Ia menoleh pada Jiro dan Saburo yang tengah memainkan papan catur tapi Jiro selalu kalah dan marah-marah. Ichiro menggeleng dan membiarkan keributan kecil itu sementara ia menarik mantel bulu yang dilipat dekat tempat tidur. Berpikir untuk merobeknya jadi dua atau tidak, untuk Jiro dan Saburo agar tak kedinginan.

Ia sedikit mengerut kening melihat gembungan di kantung kanan mantel. Seingatnya ia sudah mengambil semua uang yang ada dikantung itu dan memindahkannya. Tangan Ichiro masuk untuk mengambil apapun itu. Ketika ia menarik benda keras ditangannya, tubuhnya membeku. Sebuah pistol berwarna perak yang dipoles sangat bagus. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan memasukan kembali pistol itu ke dalam saku. Tidak ingin dua adiknya melihat.

Pikirannya kalut. Pistol ada dikantung mantel, berarti pistol itu milik Si Bajingan itu. Jika dia memiliknya, firasat Ichiro benar jika pria itu benar-benar orang yang berbahaya. Ketakutan mulai muncul dihati Ichiro. Bagaimana jika orang itu mencarinya karena mencuri? Menemukan kedua adiknya dan -

Ichiro menggelengkan kepala. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia harus tenang, pikirkan baik-baik langkah selanjutnya. Ia harus tetap merahasiakan ini dari Jiro dan Saburo.

Tempat pejalan kaki sudah tidak ditutupi oleh salju, hari ini saljunya sudah dibersihkan jadi tidak ada yang akan tergelincir karena licin. Jalanan sudah jadi bata abu dan semen yang datar. Ichiro sedang mengantar kue pesanan dari toko tempat kerjanya paruh waktu. Ia dengan ramah membantu seorang kakek tua untuk menyeberang jalan saat yang lainnya hanya acuh dan bahkan memyenggol Si kakek hampir jatuh.

Ichiro mencibir begitu buruknya sikap orang kaya dan dewasa seperti itu pada kakek renta. Perjalanannya kembali setelah memgucap selamat tinggal pada si Kakek. Ia baru berbelok karena rumah pemesan kue berada tiga rumah di depannya ketika matanya membeku melihat wajah yang pernah ia lihat di dalam gedung tempat Si brengsek membawanya. Ichiro memutar badan untuk menubruk seseorang dibelakangnya.

Ia mendongak dan wajahnya ketakutan. Mata biru dan wajah tegas dari pria berambut coklat jingga berdiri menjulang tinggi. Tahu jika Ichiro akan kabur, tangan bocah ia angkat beserta tubuh kecilnya dibahu kanan.

"Lepas!"

"Turunkan aku!"

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan ucapannya. Ichiro menyadari keadaannya sangat buruk saat ia kembali ke gedung tempat bajingan itu melecehkannya.

Lelaki tinggi dan besar yang membawanya menurunkan Ichiro tepat ditengah ruangan. Tepat di depan seorang laki-laki yang duduk congak. Bergaya sebagai bos terkuat seperti dalam video game yang baru-baru ini muncul ditelevisi saat Ichiro melintas jalan besar -seperti monster.

"Rio, kau boleh keluar,"

Lelaki bernama Rio itu mendekati Samatoki dan menyerahkan pistol perak ketangannya sebelum keluar ruangan. Ichiro sangat tahu pistol itu adalah pistol yang tak sengaja ia curi.

"Kau mencuri dariku,"

Ichiro meremas buku jarinya, "Aku tidak! Aku hanya mengambil milikku!"

Alis Samatoki naik, ia duduk menopang dua tangan dilutut. Mengayun-ayunkan pistolnya dengan ibu jari.

"Apanya yang milikku, Bocah?"

"Kau melakukannya denganku! Aku mengambil bayaran!"

Seringai Samatoki lebih tajam dari pisau, lebih lebar dari senyuman badut film seram, lebih mengerikan.

"Sudah menjajakan tubuhmu mencari uang?"

Napas Ichiro tercekat. Tidak pernah dalam pikirannya menggunakan tubuhnya seperti itu untuk mendapatkan uang. Apa yang dilakukan Samatoki menghancurkan harga dirinya. Ichiro tidak akan berdiri disini jika saja tidak mengingat kedua adiknya membutuhkannya.

"Kau punya dua adik kan?"

Pandangan Ichiro melebar. Tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku tahu? Jangan remehkan mafia, bocah tengik,"

Mafia

Dengan satu kata itu Ichiro merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir. Dua adik yang disayanginya, ichiro akan kehilangannya. Tiba-tiba seluruh hidupnya terasa sangat gelap. Ichiro menunduk. Duduk tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Kalimat pertamanya datang setelah menitan berlalu.

"Jangan... "

Mata Ichiro sudah basah. Tetesan air matanya jatuh ke lantai kayu.

"Kumohon jangan libatkan adik-adikku... "

Ichiro putus asa.

Sesuatu terlempar kearahnya cukup keras. Ichiro melihat pistol perak berada dua jari dari tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan memberimu pilihan,"

Ichiro menatap mafia di hadapannya tanpa bicara.

Tiga jari Samatoki mengacung. Kemudian satu turun setelahnya.

"Satu, kau bisa membunuhku dan terbunuh oleh orang-orang di balik ruangan di belakangmu, "

Jari kedua turun, "Dua, bunuh dirimu dan aku akan membiarkan adikmu hidup,"

"Atau tiga, jadi pelacurku, hangatkan ranjangku sampai aku bosan dan dua adikmu akan kubiayai kehidupannya,"

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari ucapan tiga pilihan Samatoki. Ichiro memberinya tatapan penuh kekalutan. Matanya menatap pistol dekat tangannya. Jika ia harus memilih tentu ia ingin membunuh Samatoki, tapi Ichiro tidak ingin, maka siapa yang akan mengurus adik-adiknya nanti. Pilihan kedua pun akan berakhir sama, Ichiro akan mati. Sejak awal tidak ada yang namanya tiga pilihan, Samatoki hanya memberinya satu pilihan yang diinginkan laki-laki itu.

Tangan bergetar Ichiro menarik pistol di lantai. Samatoki menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Seringainya kembali saat Ichiro kembali meletakan pistol itu. Dua mata berbeda warna menatapnya, kebencian, kemarahan, dendam, keputusasaan. Semua itu ditujukan kepada Samatoki.

"Kemari,"

Satu katanya menggerakan Ichiro yang terduduk diam sejak datang ketempat itu. Kaki yang gemetaran tak sanggup untuk berdiri, Ichiro merangkak mendekati Samatoki. Air matanya mengalir tak sederas tadi namun tak pernah menghapus perasaan kuat kepada Samatoki.

Ia mendekat dan duduk diantara kaki Samatoki. Kepala Ichiro mendongak saat rambutnya dijambak. Bibir yang masih bengkak karena dicumbui satu malam kembali menerima hisapan dan jilatan. Ichiro menutup matanya. Setiap kali Samatoki menyentuhnya. Satu bagian dari hatinya mati.

Kau harus ingat jika kau adalah milikku. Merry Christmas, Ichiro.


End file.
